


kiss

by nyajiang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyajiang/pseuds/nyajiang





	kiss

深吻  
   
一个深吻，可以换来所有的真心。  
   
崔始源说过，他特哥很好骗。  
   
你说喜欢他，他就会真的当真，记在心里的知道你喜欢他。  
   
你说讨厌他，他也会当真，从此刻开始的余下几十年，他都会记得你讨厌他。  
   
所以和他亲近的人，都不会随便讲话。  
   
怕他听进心里，又不肯讲出来，软肉里裹着针，刺伤了自己。  
   
崔始源嘴笨，不会讲情话，就一个劲儿的亲来亲去。  
   
利特挺好看的薄唇，被崔始源又咬又啃的亲肿了。  
   
像吃了变态辣的炒年糕，嘴巴红红的。  
   
但是哥哥很喜欢，无论是早安吻，还是在外面趁着没人的偷亲，还是始源回家看到他之后搂着他的一个安心的吻......  
   
他都喜欢。  
   
这个世界上但凡可以表达一点点爱意的，利特都喜欢。  
   
“哥。”始源试图把睡得正好的哥哥弄醒。  
   
按理说昨晚两个人完事都两点多了，第二天没有工作没有闹钟没有经纪人催命的电话，恨不得睡到日上三竿，不被饿醒绝对不会下床。  
   
但是不知道为什么，崔始源扒开眼睛的时候还不到七点，一条阳光顺着昨晚没拉好的窗帘照进来，直接照在崔始源的脸上把他晃醒。  
   
扭头看了一眼枕着他胳膊睡得昏天黑地的哥哥。  
   
呀呀呀胳膊麻了......  
   
崔始源不想把哥哥弄醒，但是再压一会儿估计就可以直接去截肢了......  
   
叫了三次，特哥动了一下，咂么了一下嘴，眼睛裂开了一条缝，随即又合上了。  
   
“哥哥哥哥~~~胳膊要断了......”崔始源把人整个揽过来，然后趁着特哥脑袋离开的一瞬间把自己的胳膊抽出来，狠狠的晃了几下回血。  
   
“唔嗯~~~！”被打扰了的哥哥不开心了，气呼呼的背过身去，脸埋在软软的枕头里，白花花的后背露出来，比太阳光还要晃崔始源的眼。  
   
蝴蝶骨上还留着昨天晚上他啃出来的牙印，红红的一点一点，顺着后背延伸到前胯骨。  
   
崔始源低头看了看自己的‘小兄弟’，真有礼貌第一时间起立问好了，俩玩意儿一拍即合，伸手把他哥再次捞回来。  
   
“诶呀......”特哥起床气挺严重的，要是真惹到了能黑脸一上午。  
   
崔始源赶紧轻轻地亲了几下哥哥的耳朵，安抚着低血压的情绪。  
   
“几点了......”特哥伸手在枕头底下摸手机。  
   
始源把哥哥的手拽回来攥在手里，他的‘小兄弟’还礼貌着呢......  
   
“哥~~~~~”把那玩意儿往哥哥腿上蹭，像根烧火棍一样烫，吓得他哥眼睛一下子全睁开了，掀开被子——  
   
——“我去崔始源你真的是马吗？”  
   
昨天晚上哼哼唧唧的爽了一宿，大早上起来和它面对面还真有点儿不好意思。  
   
白日宣淫。  
   
“特哥~~~”崔始源的眼睛就光顾着往利特露出来的那两条大白腿上瞄。  
   
大腿里子那两片又白又嫩的软肉昨天晚上被他咬了个遍，含住就不松口，咬出来的印子让人又痛又痒的。  
   
利特伸手摸了摸腿上的吻痕，青一块紫一块的，不知道还以为他俩昨天晚上干了一架。  
   
“马还带咬人的啊？”  
   
“马还会这样！！！”崔始源一拽被子，两人都跌回床里，利特压在始源身上，两个人挨挨蹭蹭的。  
   
小兄弟和小兄弟进行了亲切友好的交流......  
   
抱着怀里的人，捧着脸亲吻，全身心都是哥哥的味道，哥哥的触感，软度，以及温暖的皮肤。  
   
心里堵着什么满满的，始源有一种想要把哥哥吞入腹中的欲望。

“哥腰会疼吗？”比特哥大了一圈的手掌覆在身上人纤瘦的腰肢上，被子滑下去一点，脊背整个露在外面，让利特觉得有一点点冷。  
   
“抱紧点儿。”哥哥的冷脸让始源爱到崩溃，像是服从命令的骑士一样环住哥哥的身体，热度慢慢在两个人之间传递。  
   
“不许进去，昨天弄得太多了。”  
   
最后通缉，始源委屈脸。  
   
用手太没情调了，虽然他不得不承认每次他俩躲在更衣室里，特哥眯着眼靠在他怀里帮他撸出来的时候，他自己爽到飞天。  
   
但是最后还是有想要把哥哥整个吃掉的欲望。  
   
一个翻身把特哥压在床上，从后面插进两腿之间温热滑腻的地方，卖力的顶弄。  
   
“你特么......”被莫名其妙摆了一道的利特虽然不爽，但是敏感的部位被狠狠摩擦过的感觉还是让他心脏加快了跳动的速度。  
   
腿间很容易就会被磨痛，利特挣扎了一下，从始源的钳制之下躲了出来，手指摸了摸被弄红了的地方——火辣辣的疼。  
   
“哥我看看。”始源一开始就是想玩，但是看特哥的表情是真弄疼了，赶紧扒开哥哥的手。  
   
“腿疼......”特哥难得撒娇。  
   
“抱歉抱歉，我去卫生间自己解决。”心疼了的始源大长腿一迈出去就要下床，利特愣了一下伸手直接把人薅过来，按在床上掐着脖子，鼻尖几乎贴上了鼻尖。  
   
“我在这儿，你要自己解决？”  
   
特哥占有欲很强的，只不过性格温柔一般来说感受不到。  
   
始源从地上摸了一管昨天晚上他们踢掉下去的润滑油，没摸到安全套，哥哥就把他拽回来想要亲亲。  
   
“哥等我找个套子。”始源被哥哥缠住，一边沉浸在深吻里，一边不舍得把哥哥推开。  
   
“不用了，我没病。”  
   
一根手指带着微凉的润滑油进入的时候，即使昨天晚上已经来了一次，利特还是忍不住绷紧了身体，始源哄着揉了揉哥哥的屁股，尽力的做着该做的准备工作。  
   
这次和昨晚那次感觉不一样。  
   
昨天晚上干柴烈火，两个人角力一般的在还没进家门的时候就开始疯狂亲吻。  
   
始源把人抱起来压在防盗门上，誓不把哥哥的那两片薄唇全都含在嘴里不罢休。  
   
利特喘不上气，但是这种感觉太沉沦根本拒绝不了，死掉就死掉好了。  
   
衣服几乎是没解扣子从头扒下来的，内裤还挂在一条腿上，就被人扔进了床里，利特轻盈的小身板还在软床垫上弹了一下。  
   
心空被吵醒从窝里溜达出来，挨个闻了闻从客厅开始就扔了一地的衣服。  
   
一部分是熟悉的阿爸的，一部分是不算很熟但是有印象的。  
   
站在门口看两个大男人在床上光着膀子‘打架’。  
   
看起来它阿爸占了下风，被人按在床上动弹不得的......  
   
虽然不会有什么问题，但是有一双眼睛在哪儿看着，总觉得别扭。  
   
“空儿......”从性欲里勉强挣扎出来的利特戳了戳始源的肩膀，又指了指门口。  
   
正事办到一半被人打断真的很不爽，崔始源伸手把被子一掀盖住了已经被他‘开发’的差不多的人，然后挺着那根玩意儿走到门口，单手托起心空直接塞回窝里。  
   
回来不带克制的疯狂放肆，牙齿衔住特哥身上的皮肉就要留下印记，或是咬或是吮吸，品尝甜品一样咂么的啧啧出声。  
   
被按住折腾了一宿的人，第二天一大早还有精神骑在弟弟身上给自己做扩张。  
   
起起伏伏的情欲里带着睡梦还未结束身体里面的倦怠，连动作都变得温柔缱绻。  
   
扩张很充分，崔始源搂着哥哥的腰往下一带，整根没入，利特只感受到了一阵阵的酸胀，连带着下身所有的动脉都在随着两个人和谐的心跳震动。  
   
不需要很快，慢慢的感受那种缓慢的摩擦，被逐渐填满的充裕感，以及全数退出的空虚。  
   
身体的力气跟不上，自己挺了两下腰，利特就软乎乎的往始源怀里一趴，不动了。  
   
“哥......？”  
   
“你动，我没劲儿了。”

好像刚刚还最后通牒不允许进来的人不是他一样。  
   
始源体力好，每天早上晨跑一小时的那种，现在正好有浑身的力气没地方使。  
   
铁钳一样的手掐着哥哥的腰，往上狠狠地顶弄。  
   
利特的欲望在始源肚子上乱蹭，磨来磨去的弄得始源腹肌上全是因为快感泄出来的稀薄液体。  
   
过度使用的后面有点儿火辣辣的痛，但是利特贪恋被不停狠狠填满的快感，绵密的欲望从下身开始扩散，除了克制不住自己的呻吟与喘息，利特只能完全伏在弟弟的身上，手指捏着始源的肩膀。  
   
不知道究竟是那种快感击溃了他，利特咬着自己的手指企图缓解下身那种越来越接近爆炸的感觉，高潮真的如同潮水一样激烈的涌来，虽然会暂时退去，但是下一波海浪越发猛烈。  
   
“嗯！嗯~”哥哥挺了两下腰，然后就如同失神了一样融化在始源的怀里，漂亮的手指上是深深的牙印。  
   
“啧。”没有丝毫克制的人被刚刚高潮紧致夹了出来，脑子里也是一阵颤抖。  
   
两个人的贤者时间。  
   
崔始源握着利特的手仔细看了看，在深深的牙印上舔了舔。  
   
“干嘛咬这么狠......”  
   
“你干嘛顶那么狠？”特哥眼角一挑，略微动了一下，让始源疲软的东西从他的身体里滑出来。  
   
与此同时流出来的还有弟弟没控制住射在里面的精液。  
   
腰上都是被揉捏出来的红痕，没有一两天根本消不干净。  
   
“喝水吗？”  
   
“嗯。”  
   
床边就是水杯，还剩下三分之一，崔始源含了一口在嘴里，然后慢慢的给特哥踱过去。  
   
顺便把哥哥的唇舔舐一圈。  
   
“甜的~”  
   
“先别拍马屁，解释一下。”利特伸手沾了一点从自己身体里流出来的液体，虽然不用套子是他自己说的，但是他的洁癖也不允许有人把他弄得如此狼狈。  
   
“我抱哥去洗澡！”狗腿马上线，直接把哥哥一扛，推门出卧室扛到卫生间。  
   
早就醒了的心空围着始源的脚绕来绕去，抬头看着自己阿爸被人举着出来。  
   
它的小脑袋是无论如何都想不明白的，所以只能一脸纯真的看着阿爸。  
   
利特捂住了脸。  
   
教坏小孩子了......


End file.
